Blooming
by MAI-san13
Summary: Chrome is a new student and Hibari must show her around. Many things happen along the way. 1896 AU Permanent HIATUS-discontinued fic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sort of AU Chrome is a new student and as a prefect Hibari is asked to show her around.**

**Note: This is pretty much a second attempt at a story I'd tried before and deleted in like an hour.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Reborn!**

Everyone turned to see the new girl as she entered the classroom and introduced herself as Chrome Dokuro. Some whispered about her weird name or her eyepatch, but Hibari just glanced at her and looked back outside the window as sakura blossoms twirled in the gusts of wind.

"Hibari-san," a soft voice adressed him as the bell rang, "Um, well...the teacher had told me that I was to be shown around by you. You are a prefect, right?" Chrome asked sweetly as she looked at him with eyes of uncertainty.

"Sure," Hibari said as he got up and began to head for the door. "Please pay attention to my tour, or I may have to bite you to death."

At first, Chrome considered that this could be a joke, but something in his eyes told her otherwise. He was dead serious and she knew that she should be careful around him.

They walked in silence for a while as Hibari would stop every so often and explain about a certain building or class with the same bored expression and tone of voice each time.

"Th-This seems like a very nice school," Chrome said as she smiled cutely at him.

"Pft," he just brushed it off and continued walking, covering a small blush creeping its way onto his face.

They were about to make their way outside for lunch as they were suddenly ambushed by a blonde in a green coat.

"You Kyouya!" Dino yelled as he greeted him with a large grin.

"Since when are we on a first name basis?" Hibari replied coldly as he opened the door to outside and ignored Dino.

"Jeez. You could've at least introduced me to your cute new girlfriend!" he said as he sized Chrome up.

"I-I'm Chrome Dokuro. Nice to meet you, um, Dino-san."

"And she's a new student, so you can stop harrasing her," Hibari muttered as leaned against the gate, unwrapping his bento.

"Ahhh. Chrome. Nice to meet you!" Dino practically yelled as he shook Chrome's hand enthusiastically.

Once it seemed that they were aquainted, the three sat down as they began their lunch. Dino pretty much spent most of his time bothering Hibari, while Hibari just tried to shut everything out, and Chrome gazed admiringly at the cherry blossoms.

"You're pretty quiet. Aren't you, Chrome?" Dino asked as he slurpped down a soda.

"O-Oh! Am I? S-Sorry then." Chrome stuttered as something suddenly dawned on her. "B-By the way, what is your relationship with Hibari-san?" she asked timidly.

"Oh that? We're like brothers, of course! Childhood friends!" Dino exclaimed.

"I suppose," Hibari mumbled, unenthused.

* * *

When lunch ended they bid their goodbyes to Dino and headed for the gymnasium.

"We have mixed classes with boys and girls. The girl's locker room is that way and you can pick up your gym clothes there as well," Hibari explained as he headed for the boy's lockers.

After everyone changed, Chrome met up with Hibari again to stand in the rather large gym. Most of the girls were giving Chrome dirty looks for clinging to Hibari, while the guys were trying to get a better view and decide if she was someone of interest or not.

"Alright class!" the teacher exclaimed as everyone quieted down. "Today we will be entering a new activity for gym and begin training in martial arts and techniques. Everyone partner up and we'll start by seeing what some may already know. Hibari, you may be with Chrome and give her a proper lesson on the subject. Now, you may begin sparring!"

Hibari just gave a look that showed he really didn't want to fight a girl for no reason, but was rather surprised when Chrome grabbed his wrist and thrust him towards the floor. It seemed that she was rather skilled. However, Hibari was no novice. Before he even hit the floor he turned his arm so that he would flip her. This worked for the most part, although, he hadn't intended for her to fight back and end up on top of her. By this time, they were both blushing fiercely as Hibari found his right hand to have fallen upon her chest, and pushed up against it for support.

Hibari quickly got up and brushed himself off, wiping away the crimson blush on his cheeks as he turned around. Apparently, he decided he would just pretend it never happened despite multiple stares and gawking of their fellow students.

Chrome just lay there for what seemed like an eternity until she came back to her senses and quickly bolted up, making an effort to regain her composure. They both turned away from each other, Chrome blushing maddly, and Hibari just coughing and turning his head to make it seem as if he wasn't paying attention.

They didn't talk for the rest of the day, and God knew they weren't looking forward to tomorrow.

**Alright well there's chapter one. Please read and review! I'll update depending on reviews and opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Just to clear some things up... I'll give away the ages of Chrome, Hibari, and Dino later in this chapter. Plus, I'll probably start bringing in some other characters and give them roles. I might even just make up some OC to move the story along. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reborn!**

Hibari unenthusiastically dragged himself to school, making sure he didn't run into Chrome. He may have to show her around during class, but he could at least stay away from her in his free time or people might start to talk more than they already were.

"Kyouya!" a certain blonde called after his friend as he practically mauled him.

"Pfft." Hibari kept walking.

"So...I heard you and that Chrome girl shared a little moment in gym yesterday! Man! I was so mad I ditched class that day!" Dino just kept babbling and laughing at Hibari's expense.

"You're being rather loud today."

"Hehe! Someone is embarrased eh?!" Dino just laughed to himself and gave Hibari a playful push.

Hibari was not looking forward to classes today.

* * *

Classes went along pretty much normal today. Although, Chrome chose to sit in the way back of the classroom today, obviously avoiding Hibari.

It didn't help that Dino actually chose to show up in class today and nudged Hibari every five minutes making fun of him and Chrome.

* * *

Lunch time.

"H-Hibari-san! Please wait!" Chrome yelled as she ran to catch up with him. "U-Um. Well. Let's just forget about yesterday! Ok?" she asked sweetly as she gave him a genuine smile.

"Y-Yeah," Hibari said calmy trying to cover his stutter.

"Yo!" Dino yelled as he approached them to join in for lunch.

Hibari just gave Dino a nasty glare that said, "Say anything wrong and I'll bite you to death!"

Dino just brushed it off and sat down next to Chrome and Hibari.

"B-By the way, um, Dino-san, I'm 14, but, what grade are you in? You weren't in any of our classes yesterday, but you happened to show today and I just thought you might be older than us."

"Um, sorta. Well we have mixed classes here, so all four high school grades are mixed in certain classes like gym and lunch, plus a couple more. However, I just love to skip class!" Dino said as he flashed a wide grin.

Chrome sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah! To answer your other question...I'm 17 so I'm pretty much a senpai to you and Kyouya here! Plus, he's in-"

"I can be in whatever grade I want to be in," Hibari interrupted coldly.

"O-Oh! That's, um, nice," Chrome said, trying not to upset him.

Dino pretty much spent the rest of their time trying to either bug Hibari or get to know Chrome, Chrome just tried to be as polite as possible, and Hibari practically fell asleep from boredom.

* * *

Next came gym class, and unfortunately, neither one of them was looking forward to it. To avoid embarrasement, they decided that they would each choose a different partner for the day. Hibari went with a silver haired boy named Gokudera, and Dino paired up with Chrome.

"You're pretty good, Chrome! I can't believe Kyouya wouldn't find this fun, even with yesterday's incident!" Dino said as he went to throw a punch at Chrome when suddenly Hibari butted in and flipped Dino.

"What was that for, Kyouya?!" Dino asked as he brushed himself off.

Apparently, Hibari had heard Dino's little comment about yesterday and was not very pleased.

Dumbfounded, Chrome was unsure of what to do, so at impulse, she flipped Hibari as he fell totally unprepared.

"Y-You should not leave yourself open like that during a fight, Hibari-san," Chrome said in an almost proud voice.

Hibari almost smiled to himself. Almost. Perhaps this girl had some backbone.

* * *

When gym ended, Chrome and Hibari walked out together and headed toward their next class.

Things went quickly and the day was finally over. As the two were heading out, Chrome suddenly stopped. Hibari noticed she was bowing.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for showing me around here, Hibari-san."

"Yeah," Hibari said in a totally uninterested voice.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday, and I thought as thanks I could buy you lunch. Only if you want to of course," Chrome said as her face grew hot.

After moments of akward silence, Chrome found herself a bit saddened at the idea of Hibari not wanting to go, so she quickly added, "A-And you can bring your friend Dino, of course!"

Hibari scowled at that idea, but some things just can't be helped.

"11 o'clock tomorrow. If you're late, I'll bite you to death."

**Well there's chapter 2! There are probably some things I want to edit later, but it's okay for my first story, I think. Please read and review and if you have any ideas for future chapters or events I'd like to hear them! Please keep ideas rated T and I don't do yaoi or yuri only boy/boy or girl/girl friendship. By the way each chapter is like a different day or event so it's kind of like a series of really long one-shots only they follow into each other in a time line so it's more like a story. Well R&R!**


End file.
